El peor desperdicio de mi tiempo
by Makie Karin
Summary: Bueno, en realidad no tenia una cosa muy importante que hacer, en realidad no tenia nada que hacer, pero no cambiaba el hecho que ese lugar era el peor lugar que puede estar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no son míos son de Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Prologo.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un cuarto oscuro, se veía como si fueran las 11 o 12 de la noche, sin embargo estaban en las 10 de la mañana. El desorden del lugar era tal, que el cuarto de Komui se veía muy ordenado y limpio comparado con este, y eso que Komui tenía una gran cantidad de papeles botados en el suelo, con tal ejemplo, ya imaginaran el estado tan deplorable y hasta repugnante del lugar, que hizo que a ambas personas hicieran una mueca de desagrado al entrar al lugar. Caminaron con cautela para evitar pisar una lata u otra cosa botada por el piso. El olor del cuarto era peor que la mierda de un gato y si tienes uno, ya sabrás que el olor es una total asquerosidad; el ambiente te ofrecía oler el aroma fuerte e inconfundible del alcohol con otras esencias que no podías decir con seguridad qué era, pero lo que si estabas seguro era de las nauseas provocadas por el olor, ah y claro, la otra cosa segura es que algunos no aguantaron las ganas de vomitar, eso lo sabias simplemente ver al suelo. Un pequeño temblor vino cuando notaron que algo se movía entre la basura. Al fin encontraron lo que buscaban y aquella persona se encontraba botada en el suelo dormido, ambos pares de ojos se posaron en la figura del chico, una mirada triste, preocupada y un poco enojada se hizo notable mientras ambos suspiraban aliviados.

-Lavi...-lo susurró como si temiera despertarlo y los ojos violetas se dirigieron hacia su figura, como diciéndole que hablara mas fuerte- Lavi despierta.

Aunque este habló mas fuerte, lo único que consiguió fue que el chico se volteara a la izquierda, tomando otra posición para dormir. Allen hizo una mueca molesta, mientras intentaba no dejar salir una lagrima por la tristeza que le daba ver a un amigo, tan destruido.

-Lavi, despierta, ya es día, te dijimos que íbamos a venir hoy, Lavi -decía Lenalee sacudiendo al pelirrojo para que despertara, mas molesta que triste.

Dio un pequeño quejido como de molestia y perezosamente abrió su único ojo.

-¿Qué...? -la voz del chico estaba mucho mas ronca que de lo normal y cuando se dio cuenta de quien era, puso una expresión seria- ¿Qué hacen aquí de nuevo? -acabo diciendo molesto, mientras se sentaba.

Allen puso mala cara y Lenalee frunció el ceño.

-Te dijimos que íbamos a venir -se molesto la china- además nosotros deberías preguntar el por qué siempre te encontramos así.

-Lenalee sé que estás enojada y todo eso, pero no podrías hablar un poco mas bajo.

-No, Lavi -casi lo gritó y el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de disgusto- no pienso hablar mas bajo por tu resaca.

El chico suspiro, parecía molesto.

-Ok, además de empeorar mi dolor de cabeza, ¿A qué han venido?

-Sabes que no puedes continuar así y...-intento decir el albino.

-Y queremos invitarte a un grupo, ellos te ayudaran, así que ve, por favor -se hizo la burla de las palabras que estaban por decir ese par- eso ya me lo dijeron millones de veces -dio un suspiro- y hasta ahora no lo entienden, la respuesta es un no y punto final. Ahora largo, déjenme solo.

Lenalee le dio una bofetada tal, que se escuchó hasta la casa de a lado. El pelirrojo no se quejó y siguió viéndole con su ojo esmeralda sin brillo, aquel ojo opaco muy común desde medio año atrás. Después de golpe y que este girara su cabeza hacia la izquierda por el impacto, el pelirrojo puso su mano en la mejilla ahora roja.

-¿¡No te das cuenta que arruinas tu vida!?-gritó un poco desesperada, mientras que una u otra lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- eres un tonto Lavi, no puedes seguir culpándote de...

-¿No que se iban? -interrumpió el chico-.

La chica le vio molesta, Allen frunció el ceño ya desesperado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Solo queremos ayudarte, no puedes continuar así y lo sabes -habló molesto el albino.

Lenalee giró indicando que de nuevo se cansó y decidió que Lavi haga lo que le de la gana, el chico no podía ser convencido y estas tipo reuniones ya no duraban como antes, antes era una hora o mas, pero Lenalee se cansaba y Allen comenzaba a perder esperanzas de un cambio.

-Al menos piénsalo mejor ¿sí?, si no lo haces vendremos de nuevo -dijo la china antes de salir de la casa.

-Por favor Lavi -dijo el ingles- sabes que es lo mejor, esta ves no digas no sin pensarlo ¿de acuerdo?

Rodó su único ojo vigente.

-Sí te digo que sí, ¿te irás?

* * *

Hola, aja, este es una mas de mis historias, en donde Lavi esta completamente distinto. El personaje divertido, pícaro y ese que da una gran sonrisa, ese, como que ya no esta así, aún así no lo hago como un Ooc, no, es como si lo utilizara todo el rato como el personaje serio que sé que es. Ahora, hablando de la historia...bueno, Lenalee y Allen quieren ayudar a Lavi con su tremendo problema que tiene ahora, pero este se niega hasta que...lo verán en el próximo capitulo. Esta historia fue prácticamente inspirada porque una ves vi una de esas reuniones de cristianos donde tú le dices tus problemas y ellos te ayudan...bueno, con esto, ya sabrán como será la cosa.

Ah, otra cosa, esta historia es un regalo de mi para mi, el 24 de Marzo es mi cumple y este es mi bonito regalo.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Obligación

Capítulo 1

Obligación.

* * *

_-Ya no puedo más_ –resopló en la otra línea.

A Kanda no le importante ese tipo de cosas, la verdad es que si no es tuviera hablando con ella, lo más seguro que hubiera colgado al instante, pero era ella, Lenalee, la chica que no se le puede colgar, mucho menos en este momento cuando la chica estaba muy enojada por el comportamiento de un imbécil que estaba volviéndose emo cada día más. Si, ese imbécil que no visitaba hace mucho tiempo.

_-Creo que ya no voy a visitarlo… que haga lo que quiera_ –dio un pequeño suspiro molesto y exhausto- _Bueno, Kanda, lo siento por estar llamándote para decirte esto, es solo que Allen no está de acuerdo conmigo y… yo ya no puedo más, tenía que decirle a alguien. _

-Tsk, Moyashi es un imbécil.

Se escuchó una leve risa en la otra línea.

_-De igual manera, sé que este tema no te importa mucho, así que me alegra ver que no me colgaste. Mi hermano me llama, debo colgar, pero pronto pasara por tu casa ¿de acuerdo? _

-Como sea.

_-Bien, nos vemos. _

Escuchó como ella colgó y él solo pudo poner el teléfono en su lugar respectivo.

Kanda frunció el ceño y no, no esa porque perdió su tiempo escuchando algo que no le importaba –bueno, tal vez un poco- era más el enojo que le provocaba ese estúpido emo. Lenalee después de un año, por fin se había cansado del comportamiento del imbécil ese, la verdad es que ya lo suponía, era obvio que pasara, aunque esperaba que fuera antes.

Ese idiota de Lavi no había dejado su casa desde un año, simplemente porque su maestro murió… pero eso había pasado tres años detrás, no entendía por qué tanto lío. Era un idiota melodramático. Y él siempre pensó que era algo vano el ir donde estaba ese idiota, le dijo eso más de una vez a Lenalee, pero ella en ese entonces se negaba a ello, puesto que el conejo era su amigo y que tenía que ayudarlo de alguna forma y bueno, ahora ella se rindió porque el conejo es un imbécil.

Más de una vez tuvo una discusión con ese imbécil de Moyashi sobre que él tenía que ir donde Lavi para intentar ayudarlo, pero él nunca iría y la verdad es que no le importaba que hacía o no ese estúpido conejo de mierda. Nunca iría a visitar al imbécil ese.

…

Tocó la puerta y espero un breve rato a que esta sea abierta, pero después de unos… tres minutos, su paciencia no pudo más y se cansó de esperar, la verdad es que esto de esperar era una cosa que él no podía soportar, entonces decidió entrar de una forma u otra. Pensó que tendría que romper la puerta o algo así, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y solo bastaba con empujar un poco. Kanda frunció el ceño, puesto que el nuevo emo dejó su puerta abierta y eso no es porque le importara la seguridad del idiota, no claro que no, solo que… si le pasaba algo Lenalee se enojaría.

Al entrar su ceño fruncido aumentó, el olor a mierda era muy fuerte y la verdad es que se sorprendió de no olerla desde la otra cuadra. No pudo ver el piso que estaba lleno de mierda y… lo único que hizo una vez entrar y cerrar la puerta fue ir a la ventana, que estaba con una cortina muy gruesa, quitó la cortina y abrió la ventana para que entre aire puro, por lo cual también ilumino el cuarto asquerosamente oscuro.

-Ah… mierda, cierra esa maldita ventana Kanda.

Lavi se había levantado de entre la basura, enserio que si no se hubiera levantando hubiera pasado por otra montaña de basura y mierda. El ojo de Lavi ya no brillaba y sus palabras no eran tan agudas como siempre lo era, además… que hace más de un año que no le decía Yu.

.

"_Está bien, ganaste Kanda, ya no te voy a llamar por tu nombre de pila"._

_. _

El frunció el ceño. Y no era ese imbécil que tal vez si considero amigo y lo odiaba, porque por su culpa –preocupación– no dormía tan bien, sobre todo cuando él fue el último en ver al pelirrojo normal, cuando él por decirle lo de siempre vio aquel cambio tan abrupto en Lavi. No se sentía culpable, no… claro que no.

-No.

Lavi había suspiro cansado y se simplemente camino medio lento. Ahí pudo notar la pérdida de peso del pelirrojo, su rostro más blanco y su expresión seria que la verdad no mostraba casi nada. La verdad es que no le importaba él estado de ese imbécil, solo vino aquí para… em… bueno, solo vino aquí para dormir bien, sí, solo por eso. Se dio cuenta que Lavi cerró la ventana, él la volvió abrir.

-¿Has venido solo abrir mi ventana?

Pudo decir la voz molesta de Lavi no era muy familiar para Kanda, entonces solo se enojó y quiso golpearlo para que dejara de ser tan imbécil, para que dejara de ser tan emo y volviera a ser un imbécil feliz que solo sonreía. Estaba harto de ver a un Lavi tan idiota y su casa que olía peor que el basurero.

-¿O acaso Lenalee te dijo que vinieras?, agh, me da igual, vete, no voy a ir a esa mierda que dice Allen, así que no te robare más de tu "precioso" tiempo, ahora puedes irte a tu casa y dejarme solo.

Decir que la actitud de Lavi le molesto sería poco, pero la verdad es que en ese momento… se dio cuenta que la verdad es que no supo muy bien por qué fue, ya que solo fue y no se dio cuenta que de verdad tenía que a ver una razón, entonces, bueno, el pelirrojo le había recordado lo que el estúpido Moyashi había ofrecido, eso de ir a un centro de ayuda que daba la iglesia algo así, Una cosa que se llamaba A.A, _¿Qué mierda sería eso?, _lo único que sabía es que Lenalee dudaba de ello.

-No me voy a ir.

-¿No?, ¿desde cuanto a Kanda le gusta estar visitando a gente?

Lavi, con el ojo entre cerrado, camino por la casa y dio un bostezo, luego fue a agarrar una lata de cerveza. Mientras la abría le vio con ese ojo y dio una leve risita que sonaba totalmente distinta a las de antes, esta era más seca, más burlona.

-Carajo, deja de beber imbécil.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hoy vas a ir.

El pelirrojo se le quedó viendo un rato, mientras que tomaba un sorbo de la bebida que no agradaba a Kanda. Lavi tenía los cabellos rojos despeinados y las ropas sucias, apestaba a alcohol.

-¿A dónde?

-A esa mierda que dijo Moyashi.

-Sabía que venías a eso, –camino hacía la puerta de su casa– bueno querido Kanda te digo así de simple, no voy a ir de ningún modo, me agrada tu intento, pero repito, yo jamás voy a ir. Así que… –abrió su puerta– vete.

Kanda se enojó por este hecho, no le importaba que decía ese imbécil. Este iba a ir.

-Vas a ir.

Lavi rió con esa risa tan distinta.

-No.

…

-Hola, mi nombre aquí es Deak, mi supuesto problema es el alcohol, pero el verdadero problema que tengo es… aquel chico que está en la puerta que me noqueo para venir aquí.

* * *

Hasta aquí.

¿Qué tal?, ahora en este centro de Alcohólicos Anónimos (A.A) va venir la trama, en donde Lavi fue obligado a estar por Kanda, más misterios habrán por relevarse y la verdadera razón del por qué Lavi está así. Muy pronto se verá las respuestas.

Nos leemos.


End file.
